Shimmer
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13495". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Green | relatives = Mammoth (twin brother) | affiliation = Cult of the Kobra | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 104 | voice = }} Shimmer was Kobra's right hand and the twin sister of Mammoth. Physical appearance Shimmer is a young Caucasian woman with short red hair and green eyes. The right half of her head is bald, and adorned with a black Kobra-tattoo. She uses blue lipstick, and wears several earrings. In 2010, she wore sleek black pants and a blue top, with long black gloves connected to her shoulders. By 2016, she took to wearing cargo pants and heavy boots, and has a belt with a plain gray buckle and a holster for a machete. She also wears a black high cut one piece swimsuit. She has a small black band around her left elbow, and black fingerless gloves. History 2010 When the Kobra Venom was first produced, Shimmer injected , Mammoth, with one ampule of the drug. He was permanently transformed into a super strong monstrosity. Kobra kept her by his side, and confidently ordered her to one on one combat with Robin. They were evenly matched, but Robin was forced to retreat. When he went after Kobra for a second time, he easily dispatched Shimmer with bolas. Shimmer lead a team of Kobra cultists to steal a cobra dagger from the Star City World History Museum. Green Arrow and Artemis tried to stop her, but their arrows only took down her henchmen. Artemis's oil arrow did contain microbeads with a tracer, which latched on to Shimmer's clothing. She made it to the escape helicopter, and disabled another tracker arrow that Green Arrow had shot. Shimmer brought the dagger to Kobra, who planned to use it for a ritual involving his brother, Jason Burr. Shimmer watched as her master prepared a ritual. She was subsequently sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary. Weisman, Greg (2012-03-23). "Question #14531". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-29. Shimmer was part of an ambush Riddler planned for the Team. She stood by the strategist, but was easily taken out by Robin with a bola. 2016 Shimmer was working for Queen Bee with Mammoth, Psimon, Icicle Jr. and Devastation. She helped rounding up runaways and strays from all over the world to send to the Partner. Soon after they arrived in their main base of operations, intruders were spotted. After the capture of Batgirl, Psimon sent Shimmer to make preparations for the transport of the abductees. Miss Martian found her, and took her out with a brain blast and read her mind. She stored Shimmer in an empty oil drum. Mammoth had taken his sister out of the drum, but she was still unconscious when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Powers and abilities * Master martial artist * Mechanical skills Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Shimmer has the power of transmutation, the ability to turn one object into another. Whether she has this, or any other, power, in Young Justice has yet to be revealed. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Cult of the Kobra Category:Humans Category:Individuals